1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user identification card arrangement in a portable wireless terminal, and more particularly, to an effective arrangement of a slide type terminal in which any one or all of a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card for a European Global System for Mobile (GSM) telecommunication terminal and a User Identity Module (UIM) card for a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) terminal is arranged or are concurrently arranged.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Generally, user information and terminal system-related information are stored in a detachable Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card for a European GSM wireless terminal or a detachable User Identity Module (UIM) card for a CDMA wireless terminal (Hereinafter, a user identity card is the general term of the SIM card and the UIM card). The SIM card and the UIM card stores the user's information. For example, the user's call details, user preferences, system information and the like. Accordingly, a user can store his information on a card and transfer it between devices.
Recently, a terminal has been developed that is used in both CDMA and GSM systems and allows exchanging of the SIM card and the UIM card. The SIM card and the UIM card are generally installed at the rear surface of a terminal main body. In other words, a SIM card socket and a UIM card socket are provided at a rear surface of the terminal body, and a corresponding card is mounted into its corresponding socket to allow operation of the terminal.
However, the SIM card and the UIM card are not the only components installed at the rear surface of the terminal main body. A battery pack usually is installed on top of the SIM/UIM card, blocking its access. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience in that the user has to take the battery pack out before accessing the SIM/UIM card, and re-install the battery pack.